Is There A Reason To Continue Breathing?
by XoXBloodyAliceT.T
Summary: When Tony Clark begins High School he is completely invisible to everyone...even his parents. Something happens that causes everyone to notice Tony Clark and his siblings for his well being...What happened Tony? Tony x OC...Boy love maybe if the viewers want...But this is really sad and kinda mature so I warn you now... This is not a happy story...But Tammy is a major player
1. Sunrise Surprise

"_A child not used to something will dote on it forever. A child who believes they did something wrong will never listen to reason. A child who feels alone will never believe they are not."_

_~Fate_

An auburn child with blue grey eyes sighed as he and his two, actually three, siblings walked to school.

"What's wrong Lee," asked a purple haired, tanned, and green eyed girl, "something on your mind?"

Lee sighed again, "I'm just worried about Tony."

A boy with orange hair and brown eyes responded, "I know I haven't seen T. in forever."

A meek voice stuttered as it tried to be heard, "G-guys?"

The three siblings jumped back in surprise at the unknown voice, "T-Tony! When did you get here," Lee stuttered.

"I've uh.." Tony pulled on the hoodie's drawstrings, "Been here the whole time."

"Really," Megan shouted in surprise. She noticed Tony trying to retreat back into his hoodie so, being the good older sister she was, she pulled the hoodie down to reveal Tony and his now brushed down hair.

Lee, Marc, and Megan were all surprised, "When did you do that Tony," Marc asked.

Tony faked a smile, "I-I've been doing this f-for a…about three months now-"

"No way! Really," and that was the unanimous response from his siblings as they forgot about telling him to change his hair three months ago.

'_I knew it…They forgot about me again,'_ Tony kept smiling. Before Tony knew it his siblings were already far away. They have forgotten him again. Tony sighs.

~~AT SCHOOL~~

I don't think you would really care to hear my dumb story but right now I feel like talking. Of course I'm in a secluded corner of the library so who the hell am I talking too? Well I was well noticed in Jr. High because of my siblings. I thought everything was going my way, even my grades! That all changed when we entered high school. Lee is the oldest so he was in first and apparently he told everyone about his intelligent brother and fashion knowledgeable sister yet he completely forgot about the runt…Me. I wasn't surprised because the only thing I had going for me was being a horrible singer or giving out bad pick up lines. Yet no one notices me even when I'm with my siblings. I have turned invisible to everyone, even my own parents! They dote on my siblings, and I'm not angry at them, but I wish they would at least remember my birthday.

"I guess I'll read I Am Here," I sighed reading the comic I could well relate too. _I Am Here! _is about a girl named Sumino Hikage who is completely invisible to everyone around her. The only problem is that no one is going to show me the sun like Teru and Hinata did for Sumino. I smile as I think if I knew Mega Pig he would be telling me to not give up and stop being such a dumb butt. Black Rabbit would give me cheerful advice at how I shouldn't give up. Oh and there's one more thing you should know…

Lee and Tammy are dating.


	2. Dark Light Romance

"_A child who is stuck in the darkness for too long will never believe that they are actually in the light…And when the darkness actually comes for them…they welcome it…thinking it is light."_

_~Fate_

Yes I know it's a huge shock to us all. You should've seen Megan's face when she found out. I swear she almost killed Lee and Tammy. Though after talking to Tammy and getting to actually know her it turned out that she was pretty nice and had problems figuring out social situations with her being sheltered all her life. Again I was left out of the conversation but I had no reason to try and forgive Tammy because she never really did anything mean to me. Yes she did post the whole 'Teddy bear/scared of the dark' thing in the Jr. High news letter but it was true so I didn't really mind it. I only got annoyed because the rest of my siblings got some mean comments.

I thought Tammy forgot about me again but then as I was sitting alone at the kitchen table I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Tony, how are you," Tammy asked sweetly.

I couldn't respond because well…I was in shock that she remembered me.

Shortly after the shock left I was able to stutter out a somewhat understandable sentence, "F...Fine and you?"

Tammy giggled, "I'm doing great…Say why aren't ya hanging with your sibs?"

Then I remembered who I was and my face fell, "It's no fun being somewhere when you're invisible."

Tammy looked at me in confusion, "What do ya me-"

"Tammy c'mere," Lee shouted and Tammy obeyed but with one last glance to me. Then I was once again alone.

That had to be my favorite memory from my last year of Jr. High. I know that since my siblings left for High School I should have been the big cheese but what I failed to notice was my circle of friends slowly diminishing. I wonder if I had noticed would I be in the same predicament I am today. Truth be told the friends I made by myself left when they found out I liked comics and cartoons, well it was manga and anime but they're the same thing so… My grades are pretty average and so is my health and basically everything else. I guess I'm to average to notice. I'm also so into my thoughts that I don't notice the guy walking over to me.

"Hey Tony," the guy says.

I look up and around to make sure he's not talking to someone else, "No I'm talking to you," He chuckles.

As unmanly as it is I got a little flustered, "M..Me!"

"Yes you Tony," he held out his hand to me, "I'm Charles…Charles Haven."

"I'm-" Charles cut me off, "Tony Clark, I know, I've been watching you for some time now."

'_That's what Hinata said to Sumino'_ I thought. Of course Hinata had a crush on Sumino and I have no clue on who this guy is...well aside from his name at least.

"Ah! R...Really," I didn't really know how to respond to him.

"Say would you like to hang out after school today," Charles asked.

'_I just meet him and he's already asking me out…,'_ I blushed at that, _'I mean over!'_

He snickered, "You're pretty cute when you blush."

Again I blushed at what he was saying. I agreed since no one at home would realize I was gone and besides they all are going out for dinner and forgot to make spot for me. We said our goodbyes and I was smiling the rest of the day.

Charles was on his phone after leaving the library, "Yeah it's me…yeah I got one…He's perfect."

His phone rang again, "Charlemagne…? No, I'm not doing anything…" Charles' eyes widened, "Y-you what…? N-no it's okay... Bye, love you."

Charles hung up and closed his eyes, punching the nearest wall.

"God dammit little bro…Why did the one boy you fall in love with have to be Tony Clark!"


	3. Brilliant Euphoria

"_You mortal's fear so much for something that happens rarely…Of course I cannot say much for those who it actually happens to."_

_~Fate_

I was right…They forgot about me and went to dinner. I sighed before heading out and walking to Charles's house. It was then when I realized that I forgot that I have no clue where Charles's lives. By luck he just happened to be driving to pick me up and saw me wondering.

He pulled up and rolled the passenger window down, "Hey Tony! You need a ride?"

"Yeah thanks Charles," I responded gleefully as I entered his car, "So how are you?"

Charles didn't respond and that struck me as odd but I didn't dwell on it. Mostly I listened to my iPod and every once in a while taking a glance outside. On one of those glances I noticed we were in some rough and unfamiliar territory.

The seed of fear was placed in the core of my stomach, "Wh...Where are we?"

There was a long silence before Charles spoke, "Listen to me and do not do **anything** until I am finished, understand?"

I nodded taking a fearful gulp of air.

"I was about to sell you off to get money to pay off my debt to a drug dealer but then I found out that my younger twin, fraternal mind you, brother has been nursing a crush on you since 6th grade."

…what…

Then everything hit me like a ton of bricks, "Wait, what!"

"Calm down Tony," I cut him off, "Calm down! You almost sold me to a possible pedophile rapist! You expect me to just be alright with that!"

Then the part about his brother just decided to throw itself into the front of my train of thought.

"…Your little brother has a crush on me," I asked calming down immediately. I'm not gay, or at least no one has ever asked me out and I failed at making it with the ladies, at least I'm pretty sure I'm not. Yet I couldn't help but blush at the idea that someone has been noticing me since 6th grade. I wonder if I know him.

Charles responded, breaking me from my train of thought, "Yes...you know him, Charlemagne Haven?"

My eyes widened…Charlemagne…He's been my friend since 2nd grade. My oldest and closest friend but I didn't know he had a brother. I didn't notice Charles looking warily around the surroundings till I hear a knock at the window. I turn towards the sound only to be roughly pulled from the car with Charles screaming for someone to stop. A sweet but painful scent fills my nose and darkness begins to fill my vision as Charles is beaten. I try to reach out for him but I succumb to the darkness.

I awoke some time later with no clothing, bruises, and a sharp pain in my ass, no pun necessary. I hear some shuffling and bring my knees closer to my chest.

I hear coughing and then a familiar voice, "S..Sorry Tony…I was h…hoping they wouldn't find us."

The voice belonged to Charles who sounded badly beaten. I would have gone to him if it were not for the chains on my feet.

"I forgive you Charles," I don't know if I was speaking the truth but Charles was probably on the verge of death and I didn't want him to die feeling horrible.

"I..I don't be..believe you…" Charles rasped out.

I chuckled but it sounded fake, "I'm telling the truth…"

I could feel the smile in Charles' voice, "Treat my little brother well…please. Tell him I'm sorry."

"I wil-" I was cut off by the door opening and revealing just how mangled Charles really was. His limbs were in awkward positions and he was bleeding pretty badly. It looked like if he tried to move he would screech in pain since I'm pretty sure majority of his limbs were broken.

"Still alive Charles," The voice was cruel but not old like I had expected but a younger voice, someone a few years younger than my father…Oh god the images. Aside from that disturbing thought I focused back on the voice, trying to have my eyes adjust to the light so I can see who the speaker is.

"Kill him."

I gasped and the man looked at me. I could feel his gaze crawl up and down my body as I hugged my knees to my chest, feeling even more naked under his gaze…If that was possible.

The man chuckled, "Wait…I have a better idea."

The man walked over to me and removed my chains but kept a firm grip on me. He must've drugged me when I was knocked out because not only can I not walk like a sober person but his touch sends my body on fire. I heard that there was a drug that does this…Aphrodisiac? Before I dwell anymore on the name of drugs, which I don't even remember how I know them; the man shoves me into the ground and gets on his knees. I can hear his belt unbuckling and his zipper, unzipping. I close my eyes to prepare for what is about to come, awkward wording there.

"Charles, look here boy," One of the goons force Charles to stay awake and look directly at me. He looks at me with absolute horror and guilt.

I shut my eyes…Then I feel him enter me…hard, quick, and painful as all hell. He doesn't slow down and I feel something dripping down my thighs. I look at Charles to see him screaming for the man to stop while the goons beat him. I was too caught up in the pain and pleasure to really focus on what's going on. The drugs kept the whole thing pleasurable but that doesn't mean it can mask all of the pain, and there is a lot of it. My moans ranged from one's of pleasure to one's of pain and I could tell that it was tearing Charles apart. I'm starting to lose my train of thought to the ecstasy running rampant through my veins. I'm a virgin…I've never been touched before...So of course my body would react stronger than most people with knowledge in this.

Then I stop hearing Charles' cries and I know he's dead.


	4. Lost Light

"_A mortal's mind is quite peculiar if I do say so myself. It's amazing what you mortals can make yourself believe. What with propaganda and word of mouth you can get anyone to believe anything. Then there is the mortal defensive system…That I still have to figure out."_

_~Fate_

It hurts…

Everything hurts…

I don't feel the pain…I just know it's there. I can hear the rats chewing on Charles' body. I can hear the man grunting as he goes through his 3rd climax. I can my moans and feel my body writhing.

But I can't feel my heart.

It's like something died in me.

Or maybe something was never living. It's getting to hard to tell…

…

I can hear them leaving…And I can hear the door not locking. I can see myself getting up and limping out. I can see myself not even looking at Charles. I hear myself escape and feel the rain fall on my body. I see the blood flow down from multiple points on my body, but mostly from my ass. I think that I should have probably put on some clothing. I see that I'm home and that it is late. I see that I am in my room for my family has not returned from their dinner party.

I'm in the shower and I sit on the shower floor and feel the warm water wash any evidence, which was not punched or cut into my skin, down the drain. I think I should tell someone yet I make no effort to get up.

I feel my tears flow freely…

After a while I get up, with the help of the shower door, and somehow get myself clean. I limp out of the bathroom and put on my pajamas. I'll do my own laundry since mom won't realize mine is missing and I'm pretty sure I'm still bleeding. Pulling out my phone and using a WOOHP voice alternator and tell WOOHP what has happened.

Then I hear the door open.

A knock at my door.

And it opens to reveal…

Tammy.

"Hey…Tony are you okay," she asks with genuine concern.

"I'm fine you bitch. Get the fuck out of my room," I spat at her.

I can hear her shocked gasp and the clicking of her heels as she leaves…Where the hell had that come from? She was only worried about me.

Then I feel something grab my arm and I glance over to see Charles, half eaten.

"Why didn't you help me," He asks as his grip tightens.

"St-stop! Y-you're hurting me," I exclaim, trying to release his hold on my arm.

Suddenly two arms wrap around me and start to touch me. I recognize the rough touches to be the man that killed Charles and stole my innocence. I moan and softly scream from the touches I know are not real and Charles' grip that is not really there.

Suddenly I feel the man's hands dig into my skin and begin to pull me apart. I scream in agony and thrash about trying to be released from this hell.

Two hands grip my wrists and hold me down.

A female voice calls out to me, "Tony! Tony wake up!"

I open my eyes to see Tammy worried sick, "T-Tammy…?"

"Jesus Christ you nearly gave me a heart attack," Tammy chuckled after sighing.

The question falls out before I can stop it, "Is this the first time you have come into my room?"

Tammy tilted her head at the strange question, "Yes it is Tony."

I run a hand through my hair and sigh while Tammy asks, "So what was your nightmare about…I mean you were moaning and sc-"

"I watched a horror movie and horror movie's usually have sex scenes so I probably incorporated the torture scene with the sex scene because hey, I'm a growing boy," I spat like I did in my dream.

Tammy is taken back at my tone but then looks sad, "Tony…something is wrong…Please tell me what it is…"

"You just want to get into my brother's pants," more venom spews from my mouth, "You don't really care and I told it was a horror movie…End. Of. Discussion."

Tammy gets up and walks out of the room with a final glace to me before leaving. I fall back onto my bed.

'_What the hell is going on with me…'_

I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Tragic Star

"_Tragedy is a wonderful thing. It is an obstacle that few learn to triumph over. It is something that shows who you truly are and no amount of smoke and mirrors will trick anyone."_

_~Fate_

I go to school and I come home.

I feel dead.

Seeing and hearing things that aren't there are now a part of the everyday life. I see the man and I can feel his touches. I hear Charles' and his cries for help while he is beaten over and over in my head. Old imaginary friends come back but they have changed and are now horrible disfigured.

I feel like Alice from Alice: Madness Returns.

I'm stuck in this Hell of a Wonderland and I'm late for a terribly important date. The Mad Hatter is trying to kill me while Cheshire gives his cryptic advice. The only difference is that I have no vorpal blade, no pepper grinder, no tea pot cannon, no bunny bombs, and no hope. I look at the mirror and I can see Wonderland in all its dark glory.

A knock at the door.

I don't respond but Marc, Lee, and Megan enter anyway.

"Hey T." Then I see Tammy, "How are you?"

"You only realized I was gone because Tammy mentioned it," I say with no emotion as I keep my eyes on the flying shadow koi fish.

Tammy enters, "Tony something's wrong and we all want to know what," She said enunciating the all.

"If I am purple then green is a nice color," The all share confused looks as I get up and smile at them, "I'm afraid that Horgenglasher's tail is under Megan's foot."

Again confused but Megan lifts about her foot, releasing the Horgerglasher. A Horgenglasher is like a small slime monster with shorts legs, a spiked back, green, and sharp teeth. It crawls away to the Ingledorf and starts to attack it. I observe as the Ingledorf is killed and mutilated as the Horgenglasher devours it and its unborn offspring. An Ingledorf looks like a rabbit with a dinosaur tail and dragon eyes.

"Tony..." Marc asks, "What are you staring at?"

With an unusual amount of joy I say, "Oh the Horgenglasher just ripped open the Ingledorf's stomach and is eating its unborn children while it's still alive."

Thrice my siblings, and Tammy, share confused glances alone with those of fear and worry as I watch this horrific scene that reveals itself to my eyes only. Tammy speaks with confidence, "Tony do you see and hear things that no one else does?"

I nod and now bring my attention back to the flying Koi fish as it slowly bleeds more shadows across the room. I hear my siblings being ushered out by Tammy and I don't wonder why.

'_Stupid boy you should die!'_

'_If you don't kill her we'll kill you.'_

'_You let him die!'_

The phrases repeat and grow louder. I bring my knees up to my chest and cover my ears in some hope that I can block the voices. I whimper and tears flow down my face as the Koi fish makes me swim in a pool of blood with multiple dead Charles lying about. Hyperventilating, I try to choke back any screams that rise into my throat. I feel something slither near me and I can feel it start to touch me. I feel my body bucking to the touch and the Asleorf's tentacles force me to re-watch Charles' death and my rape. I try to close my eyes but the Asleorf forces me to watch as its tentacles touch me more and more. Again I make no sounds aside from panting.

Downstairs Tammy has gathered the Clark siblings, much to their confusion.

"Tammy what the he-"Megan began to shout but was cut off by Tammy and was shocked about it.

"Shut it Megan your brother is having an episode," Tammy said.

"An episode," Marc asked, "You mean a psychological one?"

"No he has his own TV show," Tammy rolled her eyes, "Of course I mean a psychological one doofus!"

"Tammy," Lee shouted.

Tammy ran a hand through her hair, "I noticed it when we got back from that Dinner party about 2 months ago. Tony was having a nightmare so I went to check on him, then he asked if that was the first time I went into his room, and then he got mad and said I shouldn't worry about it."

"Nothing seems off," Marc said.

"Mood changes that fast, plus now he's seeing things that aren't there and you can't say imaginary friends. I'm pretty damn sure imaginary friends aren't supposed to rape you." Tammy said.

Everyone was shocked at that statement so Tammy explained, "I heard noises so I wanted to make sure that I wasn't walking in…on anything…and I hear Tony moaning but he sounds scared and hurt. So I went in and I see Tony thrashing about and clawing at his skin. He was moving his arm like someone was gripping his wrist."

"That sounds like he's hallucinating," Megan said.

"I think it might be like early on-set Schizophrenia," Tammy quickly stated, "Something must have caused this…Something really, really bad."

"Have any ideas," Megan asked.

Tammy opened her mouth to speak but closed it as she looked away, "I have one but I don't think you'll like it."

"Out with it," Marc was impatient...His little brother was hurt and he had no idea why or how. He felt like he had no control…Like he doesn't even know his little brother at all.

"I used to volunteer at the church near us during the summer, I would watch the little kids," Tammy took a deep breath, "We had to watch a video on Sexual abuse in children…"

No one said but everyone knew they were praying she wasn't going to say what they thought would come next.

"Your brother shows signs of being sexually abused."


End file.
